


These Things Do Happen

by hdyrg66



Series: The Strange Affair of the Phantom of the Opera [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdyrg66/pseuds/hdyrg66
Summary: Hux attempts to address his new company at the opera house, but is interrupted by a nearly fatal encounter. Could it be the work of the Phantom?





	These Things Do Happen

 

 

 

A couple of days had passed since the letter incident with Snoke. Hux was still settling into his new home at the Opera Populaire and had removed the ridiculous “Opera Ghost” notion from his mind. It was nothing, merely a myth conjured up to keep wandering minds at a peaked interest. If Snoke had created the note just to throw Hux off, it wasn’t going to work.

 

Having decided it was best to meet the people who worked for him now, Hux had called everyone for a meeting on the main stage. He wouldn’t have to address the company alone though, as he was being escorted by a woman of the name Madame Phasma.

 

Tall and blonde, Madame Phasma was the concierge to the house and head mistress to the ballet. Intimidating she was too, carrying a sharp silver cane by her side, used to keep her dancers in strict line. She had worked directly under Snoke before Hux’s arrival, so it was only fitting she was to help ease the transition. Despite the hard-edged demeanor she gave off, Hux found himself already taking a liking to her. With her firm morals and dry humor, her and Hux had hit it off well so far. He could see a fitting friendship blooming between the two of them in the near future.

 

As they approached the stage, the assembly of people were already waiting for them. Hux held himself proudly upright, smoothing the front of his already perfect waistcoat as he surveyed the different faces of crew, dancers, and singers alike.

 

With a sharp bang of her cane upon the hard floor, Phasma called the group to attention.

 

“Good day, ladies and gentlemen.” Her voice rung out strong and clear among the auditorium.

 

She paused for a moment, allowing replies of “Good day, Madame Phasma,” to be mumbled back before continuing.

 

“As you may have heard, for some weeks there have been rumors of Mr. Snoke’s retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true.” The crowd couldn’t help but burst into immediate whispers at her words. From what Hux could tell, no one was exactly sad to see the old man go. “Snoke has already left for Frankfurt, but it is my pleasure to introduce you all to the new owner of our beloved Opera Populaire, the Viscount Armitage Hux.”

 

A polite applause rose as Hux stepped forward, bowing his head graciously with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Madame Phasma,” He said, nodding his appreciation as she stepped aside and gave him center stage, “I am deeply honored to be here. I look forward to getting to know you all as your new manager. Opera has always been a deep passion of mine and I simply cannot wait to expand the productions here at my new opera house. I would like to—”

 

“Monsieur, watch out!”

 

Hux stopped short, head snapping up in alarm as a voice and several gasps cried out. In a split second his eyes caught a glimpse of a dark object about to fall _right on top of him._

 

Instinct took over Hux’s actions, the air leaving his lungs in yelp as he staggered backwards, falling in haste as the object smacked the floor with a heavy thud, landing where he had just been standing a mere moment ago. It was a slumped-over sandbag from the fly system, rope snapped short.

 

A single beat of shocked silence followed as the very nearly avoided accident was processed and then all chaos erupted.

 

“He’s here! He’s here!”

 

“It’s the ghost!”

 

“He is with us!”

 

Several screams of fright filled the air, nervous chatter and glances to the rafters overtaking any common sense.

 

Hux scrambled to his feet, desperate to restore some sort of order but Phasma beat him to it.

 

“Dameron! Where is Dameron?!” She walked forward, slamming her cane down to draw all heads to her. The room instantly quieted by compulsion.

 

From her call, a man came running onto the stage, sliding to an abrupt stop. Poe Dameron, chief of the flies. He was slightly dirty, dark shaggy hair and stubble painting his strong jaw.

 

His gaze was immediately drawn to the sandbag newly placed in the middle of the stage and then met Phasma’s ice cold blue eyes.

 

“What the hell is going on up there?” She asked him.

 

“Don’t look at me!” Poe threw up his hands in innocence, “As God’s my witness, I wasn’t at my post. There’s no one there, but if there is, well… then it must be a ghost.”

 

“It’s the Phantom of the Opera!” An unknown voice suddenly piped up from the crowd and Hux had decided he had had enough.

 

“There is no such thing as the Phantom of the Opera!” He snapped, drawing the room’s attention.

 

“But Monsieur, the sandbag! It was an attack on you!”

 

“I will not hear it!” Hux spat, “You are all obsessed. It was only an accident. There will be no more nonsense talk of this “Phantom” in my opera house from now on! It’s not like anyone has ever seen or actually spoken to this so called “Opera Ghost”.”

 

“Actually Monsieur…” An accented females voice suddenly cut in.

 

Hux whipped his head around to the subject: a young brunette woman, dark hair styled into three distinct buns. She was sitting a ways back on the floor, a dancer made evident by her pointe shoes.

 

“Yes? What is it?”

 

She didn’t respond, seemingly shy now underneath the scrutiny of the room. Hux doubted she had ever had this much attention brought to herself in her life. Thankfully for her, Phasma stepped in.

 

“Miss Rey has spoken to the Phantom herself, Monsieur.”

 

The room collectively gasped. Hux wasn’t the only one hearing this information for the first time then.

 

Hux looked from Phasma back to the girl, “Is that true?”

 

Rey nodded quickly, but didn’t meet his gaze.

 

“I will be the judge of that,” He said, narrowing his eyes, “Madame Phasma, Miss Rey, please accompany me back to the my office. Everyone else is dismissed.”

 

The others on the stage wasted no time in scattering. Hux turned on his heel, not bothering to wait for the two women as he marched to his office, he knew they would be right behind.

 

He had just enough time to pour himself a short glass of Cognac from his stash and take a biting drink when they walked in. He couldn’t believe only a mere three days into his new position and he was already being driven to drink. No matter, he was gonna need it for this conversation.

 

Hux gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk, allowing the two of them to sit before he did.

 

“Well, do get on with it?” He prompted at Rey’s silence.

 

“Oh, of course,” She stammered, “Uh, it was late one night. I was in the chapel… praying for the identity of my parents—”

 

“I need not know why you were there,” Hux cut in sternly, “Get to the part I need to know.”

 

Phasma shot him a warning look from the other chair, but Hux ignored her.

 

Swallowing nervously, Rey nodded and continued, “I, uh, suddenly heard this voice, deep and soft… it called out to me. I do not know where from. There was no one else in the room, Monsieur, I checked.”

 

Hux leaned forward in his seat, “And what did this voice say to you?”

 

“It said I needed a teacher. That my voice was strong, but untrained. That he could show me the ways of song…” Rey trailed off quietly, a troubled look overtaking her features.

 

“And how did you respond?”

 

“I said no, Monsieur. The voice… there was evil in it, I could feel it. The room had gone cold, something was not right. I could sense anger… something dark. I fled at once and ran to tell Madame Phasma.”

 

“Hm,” Hux replied inconsequentially, “And has this voice ever tried to contact you again?”

 

“No, Monsieur. It has been several months… but I still lie in fear at night that it will.”

 

Hux leaned back in his chair, letting the tale wash over him as he finished the rest of his drink.

 

It was Rey’s time to prompt now, “Monsieur?”

 

“You imagined it.”

 

“What?!” The girl sat up in shock, “I did not!”

 

“It was late and you were by yourself. It is not a stretch to say your imagination simply ran wild as you were searching for very personal answers, you are but a child after all.” Hux replied simply, unfazed.

 

“I am not a child!” Rey tried to protest, but Hux wouldn’t have it.

 

“I will not argue with you!” He snapped, “I am your new manager and what I say goes. This account of yours was nothing but a dream.”

 

Rey closed her mouth, but there was still fury in her sharp eyes. Interestingly enough, Phasma stayed quiet too.

 

“Forgot this fantasy and never mention it to me or anyone else again. Am I clear?” Hux asked, receiving a short nod in reply. Satisfied, he waved his hand, “You may leave.”

 

Only when the two women were gone and the door securely shut behind them did Hux let his head drop into his heads. This Phantom situation was going to make him go mad before the week was out.

 

 

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 

 

 

Later, after the house was cleared for the night, Hux went back to the stage. He stared up into the rafters, eyes trying feebly to make out anything in the darkness. For a single moment, he thought he saw movement up there, a swish of black perhaps?

 

He dismissed it out of hand and retired to bed.

 

The next day, he received new information from Poe: the rope holding the sandbag hadn’t snapped like previously thought.

 

It was cut.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Here are the notes:  
> Phasma will be occupying the role of Madame Giry. 
> 
> This scene is my own altered take on the Hannibal rehearsal scene and accident on Carlotta.
> 
> The title "These Things Do Happen" is a line spoken by Andre and Carlotta during that same scene.
> 
> Poe's line is almost directly spoken by Joesph Buquet, also chief of the flies.
> 
> See ya next time.


End file.
